


Open War Zone

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, personal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Open War Zone

Loud screaming echoed through the place you called your home, interrupting your peace once again. It wasn’t like it was something new to you, you had gotten used to the screaming and yelling of your fighting parents in the last few days. They had tried to keep it down at first, you had to give that to them, but they stopped caring some time ago, causing you to dread coming home, knowing that you’d only be greeted by the people who raised you throwing harsh words at each other. It hurt you, so much, to see them like this. They were supposed to love each other, not turn your home into an open war zone. With a sigh you stood up from your bed, standing in front of the mirror to take off the sheet mask you had put on in an attempt to relax a bit, massaging the remnants into your skin as you let your eyes drift across your room, searching for some fresh clothes and a bag, deciding you couldn’t endure another evening of tension-filled silence at dinner. You lifted up your favourite bag which laid next to you, placing it on your bed and grabbing your phone, wallet, keys and some overnight necessities, stuffing them inside the purse and flinging it over your shoulder. Walking past the living room turned out to be less of a challenge than you thought, seeing as your parents were too busy shouting arguments at the other to notice you putting on your shoes, grabbing a jacket and heading out of the front door. Strolling along the sidewalk, you let your mind drift off, wondering when your parents’ marriage turned into the nightmare it was now, not only for them but also for you, wondering what had happened to cause the constant fights, the annoyance radiating off of them on a daily basis as soon as they were in the same room. Taking out your wallet you looked at the picture you kept inside of it. A reminder of the past, a past where your parents were happy, laughing together with you in your mother’s arms, completely in love with one another, standing in front of the entrance of the city’s zoo. You smiled at the memory, thinking back at all the joyful moments you spend with the both of them, before carefully placing it back inside the wallet, feeling a lump forming in your throat as the cruel reality hit you again. Because the present was completely different from the past, a huge contrast like the one between heaven and hell, summer and winter, the tallest mountain and the deepest sea. Closing your bag you kept on walking, desperate to reach your destination, to see the one person you knew would be able to distract you from the current to and fro of you feeling like you needed to side with one of your parents but being unable to do so.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here? Don’t you gotta eat dinner with your parents?” your boyfriend’s roommate, friend and fellow band member opened the door for you after you rung the doorbell.  
“I wanted…I-Is Calum home?” you stuttered, the lump in your throat thickening at the mentioning of your parents.  
“No, but he should be. He went out to get dinner for us,” Ashton stepped aside, letting you step inside the spacious flat the two Australians shared, “Hey, what’s up? Sorry to say that but you don’t look so good.”  
The drummer placed one of his large hands on your shoulder, the other lifting your face causing him to see the tears shining in your eyes. Wordlessly he pulled you close, his arms wrapping around you while he pressed his chin on top of your head while you silently let the tears roll down your cheeks, only interrupted by the occasional sniffling.  
“I’m baa-oh, no, babe, what happened?” Calum immediately rushed to your side after he opened the door, just several minutes after your arrival, Ashton letting go of you so your boyfriend could pull you into a tight hug. Upon feeling his tattooed arms around you, engulfed by his familiar smell your walls came shattering down, violent sobs shaking your body while Calum pressed your body even closer to his’, tears collecting in his own eyes and threatening to fall down due to seeing his girlfriend like this. Helplessly he looked up to his friend, not knowing what to do, but Ashton motioned for him to wait for you to calm down before he went and took care of the food Calum had bought home.  
“I-I can’t…I can’t take this anymore, Cal,” you stuttered, your voice broken and nasal.  
“What is it you can’t take anymore, baby? Please tell me, so I can help you.”  
“They’re fighting…My parents are constantly fighting and arguing and yelling. I can’t-I don’t un-understand why. I don’t know wha-what happened but I just want it to stop. I feel so-o bad and guilty because I just wish they’d get a divorce and ge-get it over with. I can’t take this anymore, Calum. Please make them stop,” you whispered the last part, your throat tightening up as hot new tears fell onto your already wet face.  
“Shhhh, it’s gonna be alright. You can stay here if you want, mhm? How does that sound to you?” Calum spoke with a soft voice as he wrapped his arms back around you, anger at your parents replacing his worry about you. Nodding your head against his chest you mumbled a quiet ‘yes’ before pulling away again, wiping your face with the sleeves of your jumper, which originally was Calum’s but since you found it very comfortable you ‘stole’ it from him.  
“You can stay the night and then I’ll take you to get your stuff tomorrow, alright?” Calum wondered while taking your hand and leading you into the kitchen, where Ashton put the food on three separate plates, forks and knives laying next to each.  
“Thank you, Cal,” you rested your head against his shoulder, giving his hand a quick squeeze, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” he smiled, bright eyes looking down at you.  
“I hate to ruin the moment but you two are incredibly cute, you know that, right?” Ashton interrupted, mouth full with food as he let his gaze drift between Calum and you.  
“Yea, we know,” Calum teased before letting go of your hand to start eating as well.

Later that evening you laid on the couch in the living room, the TV playing a random show while your head rested on Calum’s chest. You had fallen asleep a long time ago, worn out by all the stress and pain that day. To your boyfriend, you looked like an angel, absolutely peaceful in contrast to what you looked like when you were awake, a deep frown on your face at the constant state of worrying. His hand moved gently on top of your head, the soft motion had lured you into the deep slumber you were in.  
“Do you have a plan for tomorrow?” Ashton asked quietly, not wanting to wake his friend up.  
“Not really, to be honest. I wanna have a serious talk with her parents though, it can’t continue like this. They’re hurting (Y/N) more than they’re aware of,” Calum whispered back.  
“We’ll figure something out. You know you got my complete support and Luke’s and Mike’s as well. Plus, (Y/N)’s always welcome here, so I definitely got no problem with her moving in,” he teased the younger boy slightly, knowing Calum had thought about asking you to move in with him before.  
“Yea, you’re right,” he mumbled, before pressing his lips against the top of your head.  
“You heard that? We’ll figure it out, (Y/N). I promise you.”


End file.
